


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf (David Rossi/FemOC)

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, cursing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I wrote this about 2 years ago so the writing style is different, but I love it enough that I wanted to share it with you guys.OC is a member of the BAU named Alyssa whom is in a pre-established relationship with Rossi.





	Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf (David Rossi/FemOC)

“This is going to be great!” I said eagerly, looking around at my coworkers.

 

I was proud of myself and Penelope for convincing every member of the BAU team to dress in fairy tale themed costumes for the Halloween party at work.

 

“We did good cupcake,” Penelope said, grinning.

 

I agreed by tossing my arm around my best friend.

 

“Definitely,” I agreed.

 

I twirled and couldn't help a chuckle as my red cape fluttered around my shoulders. 

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Dave?” Aaron asked.

 

Nobody could confirm seeing the now-dubbed 'Italian Stallion', not even I, and he was my costume partner for tonight.

 

“I'll try to find him, probably trying to sneak off without having to join the festivities,” I said with an eye roll, “He can be such a buzz kill.”

 

I trotted off down the hall until I came to the elevators. Stopping for a moment, I took the chance to gaze at my full body reflection. My pure white dress fit snugly, giving my breasts a lift and encasing my rear deliciously. I really hoped Rossi was still here, if only to see my costume. Suddenly there was a low howl. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw what appeared to be a tail disappearing around the corner a few rooms up. 

 

“Hello? Rossi?” I called.

 

There was no response so I headed that way quickly, trying to discover what made the noise. As I rounded the corner, I realized it was into a dark room.

 

“Well well, if it isn't little red riding hood.”

 

His voice was low, deep, carnal sin and my body reacted instantly. If he wanted to play, I was down to play.

 

“Who's there?” I called out, making my voice as gentle and meek as possible. 

 

“A friend, come to offer a helping claw- er, hand,” Rossi said, “And it seems I came just in time. Are you lost my dear little red?”

 

I chewed on my inner cheek as I nodded.

 

“Yes sir, I've lost my way looking for my love, could you help me find him?” I asked hopefully.

 

“Maybe, tell me a bit about this 'love' you speak of,” he said darkly.

 

I could hear him moving around and a thrill ran up my spine as I tried to see him in the dark.

 

“He is tall, much taller than I by at least a foot,” I said softly, “Handsome rugged looks, incredible body, generally dresses in these sexy suits. He’s intelligent, well spoken, and an incredible flirt.”

 

“He sounds interesting,” he said.

 

I let out a little squeal as his voice came from next to me. The door shut suddenly as I tried to look at him.

 

“No need to see me little red, I am simply a friendly wolf come to offer my services,” he whispered huskily into my ear.

 

A small whimper escaped my lips as he ran his fingers down my neck.

 

“This man you speak of, does he take good care of you?” he asked suddenly.

 

“Very good dear wolf; in love, life, and bed,” I said with a small grin.

 

“Shall I be the judge of that?” he murmured.

 

“How so?” I asked.

 

I was suddenly pushed. My hands flailed until he grabbed them as he pushed me into a wall, pinning me with his hips on mine and his hand on my throat.

 

“If he's so great, why do I smell arousal on you little red?” he murmured, “Does the thought of the big bad wolf touching you turn you on?”

 

“N-No,” I lied.

 

“I think you are fibbing,” he said, “Fibbing is bad and bad girls get punished.”

 

My heart thumped as I felt him kiss along my neck until he suddenly bit. I cried out and grasped at his hair, pulling him in, wanting him to bite more. 

 

“Please Mr. Wolf,” I whispered.

 

“You know little red riding hood, you sure are looking good,” he said, “Pretty much everything a big bad wolf could want.”

 

“I-I'm not the kind w-wolves want,” I stammered.

 

It came off as fear, but in reality I was shaking from excitement. 

 

“With those big beautiful eyes, luscious curves, soft lips...”

 

He kissed me and my mind went blank with only the thought of needing him filling my mind. Playing the wolf fit him like a glove and I almost forgot this was Rossi, my fiery passionate Italian lover and coworker.

 

“Mr. Wolf,” I panted as he pulled back, “I really must get to my-”

 

“Hush girl,” he snapped.

 

By my hands I was pulled across the room, my hips connecting with a desk as he lifted me. 

 

“Now be a good little girl and take off your dress,” he growled, “Unless you'd rather I tear it off of you?”

 

“No, no tearing please!”

 

With his help I struggled out of the binding dress until it was somewhere in the dark. His lips found my neck and he groaned.

 

“The cape?” I asked in a breathy tone.

 

“Keep the cape on,” he muttered.

 

He disappeared from my neck and I waited anxiously until his hands found my bare legs. I hissed at his warm flesh against my own cool skin, the mix of sensations making my hair stand on end.

 

“Do you remember all the stories, little red? How they ended?” he whispered.

 

I jumped slightly as his lips found the back of my knee, my secret sweet spot.

 

“I-I've heard rumors that you eat people Mr. Wolf, is that true?” I panted, trying to keep my voice light and timid. 

 

He let out a low growl as his mouth and nose pressed against my inner thigh. 

 

“Yes, I do, and you will be the best meal to date I'm sure.”

 

He bit roughly before his warm tongue slid up my slit, making my ache increase ten fold. The feel of his facial hair scraping my skin added a bitter sweet sensation.

 

“Oh my! I didn't realize you meant- fuck,” I whimpered.

 

He responded only with a groan as his finger teased down between my lips lightly before plunging into my opening. 

 

“Ah!”

 

He made quick work of me, licking, teasing, and curling his finger in the way that only he knew how to. 

 

“M-Mr. Wolf, I- I can't- Oh!”

 

A second finger slid in and I fell back, letting my head lean off the other side of the desk. 

 

“You are so delicious little red,” he growled, “I wonder if you're too tight for other parts of me though.”

 

Suddenly he nipped my clit and my walls tumbled down, moans and cries drowning his groans. As I came down from my high I felt him scoot back.

 

“Turn over,” he ordered, “Bottom up.”

 

“B-But that's not proper,” I murmured.

 

Squealing, I allowed him to pull me off the desk and slam me chest down onto the desk. I could hear his belt being undone and a zipper following. 

 

“Good,” he said suddenly, “I'm going to take you like the animal I am.”

 

His growl of dominance made fire crawl up my belly, only being quenched when he thrust into me. 

 

“Oh God!” I cried.

 

My back arched to his thrusts, craving as much as he could give.

 

“So tight red, just like I thought, so warm.”

 

The sound of panting, moaning, and his low groans and growls filled the air. 

 

“Tell me, do you still love him now? Now that you have the wolf inside?” he snarled, snapping his hips up into untouched depths.

 

My head dropped down as I nearly screamed, my climax stealing all sensation except the feel of his rock hard cock burning inside me. 

 

“Yes! Yes! God I love you Rossi, I love the wolf in you,” I moaned, “Come in me like the beast you are!”

 

“Come one more time red, and I'll come with you,” he said, “There's nothing like the feel of you clenching around my dick.”

 

“I- I can't,” I panted.

 

“Hmm, we'll have to fix that,” he muttered.

 

His body closed in around mine until he brushed my clit. Still sensitive from my orgasm, lights exploded behind my eyelids. I couldn't stop from begging him.

 

“More, bite me, mark me,” I cried.

 

“Oh God, yes,” he moaned.

 

Suddenly his teeth sank into my shoulder blade, causing my world to implode.

 

“Mine,” he growled, his hips slamming to a momentary halt.

 

His groan encompassed my mind as he slid out, leaving me in a helpless heap on the desk. I heard him move around and slowly forced myself to follow his lead, finding and then pulling on my dress. When the lights flicked on, I turned red slightly as I saw him in a tight gray sweater and jeans, and on his feet were wolf-like feet and on his hands were now furry hands. A pair of furry ears adorned his head and I let out a grin.

 

“You make a sexy wolf Rossi,” I admitted, slinking over with a smirk.

 

“It helps to have a gorgeous little red riding hood by my side,” he added before pulling me into a deep kiss.

 

My eyes fluttered closed as I slid in closer. Wrapping my arms around him, I moved my lips to his cheek, jaw, then neck.

 

“Next time, we should try Doctor Who role-play,” I said cheekily, “I'd love to see your sonic screwdriver.”

 

“You're such a nerd,” he sighed with a deep chuckle and a shake of his head.

 

As I pulled back, I gave him a wink.

 

“Nerds tend to be the most creative in bed,” I murmured, walking to the door, “Come on now, everyone was looking for you.”


End file.
